The Mystery Known As Girl
by JustinBieberFan4Evr707
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha just simply does not get girls. They confuse them. So he decides to solve this little mystery... by dating five different kinds of girls... each with different personalities and characteristics. Slight SasuSaku, SasuTen, SasuHin, SasuTem and TOTALLY SasuIno. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Girls.

With their long, lavishing hair, their shining eyes and cute smiles, some say they are angels on earth.

Sasuke Uchiha said they were annoying, confusing, nail manicuring, waxing, eyebrow plucking, make-up wearing, perfumzing, giggling, nagging, screaming, PMS-ing freaks.

Well, he didn't believe all of them were. Some could be smart and funny. They could be goot at sports, they could be good listeners, good friends.

Just not the ones he knew.

And never did he think he was better then them just because he was a guy. For two reasons. One, he was taught to grow up respecting women. And two, if he did, they would kick their ass.

But he just didn't get them. They were a mystery to him. And he did not like the feeling of not knowing stuff. He was the last surviving Uchiha, he was a prodigy, the hearthrob of the academy and one of the strongest and smartest of the Leaf Village. So he decided to figure this mystery out, and he wasn't going to rest easy until he did. After all, how hard could it be? Half the girls in the village threw themselves at him ten times a day. They were always fawning over him, willing to do everything for him. He figured all he had to do was date a couple of girls, each with different personalities and attitudes. He would date them for a week, and then dump them like a sack of potatoes. And that would solve the mystery know as... Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the intro was so short, this chapter is hopefully bigger. I'd dedicate this story to my bff Confused-Odd-Obbsessions but I don't want to seem too, uh, stalkerish. So, anyway enjoy!

He started out with an easy target. Sakura Haruno. His bubbly, pink haired, giggling idiot of a was always following him around, complimenting him, and hanging all over him.

When he asked her for a date, she squealed and jumped up and down, hugging him and covering him with kisses. For the rest of the day, wherever they would go, Sakura would cling to his arm, sticking her tounge out at the other girls, showing him off as if he was a trophy.

When he dropped her off at home, she hugged him tight and wouldn't let him leave. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" She cried, her eyes shining. "I could just stay in your arms all night!" And she probably would have, if Sasuke didn't silently push her off and shove her into her house, then run home before she tried to kiss him good night.

The next day, Sasuke woke up at 4:00 AM to his phone ringing. It was Sakura. Sasuke sighed and turned his phone off. He tried to get back to sleep, but it was no use. He went to the training field for team training an hour early, hoping for some alone time with his Ipod. Instead, he found Naruto waiting there for him with a very pissed expression on his face.

Sasuke leaned against a log. "What's up with you?" He asked calmly.

"Why the hell were you on a date yesterday with my women?" Naruto asked, folding his arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She doesn't belong to you Naruto, get over yourself. Women don't like to be objectified. But I don't expect you know anything about that."

Naruto glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean? Look man, I've had a crush on Sakura since forever, while you have been nothing but mean to her! Always ignoring her like that, making her cry! And then suddenly you ask her out? Why?"

Sasuke hesitated. There was no way he was gonna tell Naruto about his experiment.

Suddenly, Sakura ran up to Sasuke and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Sasuke! I missed you so much!"

Sasuke saw the crestfallen look on Naruto's face. The hurt, the saddness, the disapointment.

Just until the rest of the week. Then Sasuke could have his best friend back.

Sakura pulled apart from the hug, smiling brightly at him. "OMG! I was up thinking about you all night!"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, it doesn't show! You still look as beautiful as ever!" Naruto piped up cheerfully.

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at him quizicly. Then Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"So, I, uh, called you this morning." Her smile dimmed slightly. "But you didn't pick up?"

Sasuke just sighed. Man, having a girlfriend was a lot of work.

Kakashi cleared his throat, appearing out of no where. "Ahem. Right, so let's start with team training.

For the rest of the training session, Sakura was blowing him kisses, and Naruto was shooting him betrayed looks.

Frusterated, Kakashi ended team training early."What is with you all today? Maybe you kids just need to take the rest of the day off."

"So where are we heading to lunch Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"How about some Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto suggested.

Sakura shot him an annoyed look. "And who invited you?"

"I did." Sasuke said. "He's still a part of our team right?"

Naruto immedietly brightned up.

After they were finished eating, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke. "Where should we go next?"

Sasuke pushed her off. "I was actually going to Kiba's party next week, so I shoud go finish all my ninja missions so I'l have time to go-"

Sakura jumped up."Great! I'll go with you! Pick me up at 7:00!"

Sasuke groaned.

Sakura ran all the way home. On the night of the party, she picked up her phone and dialed Ino." Ino, OMG so you know how me and Sasuke are PRACTICLY dating right? Yeah, I know you're not mad, I know you only pretended to like him because of our stupid fight. Well OMG! Me and Sasuke-, fine Sasuke and I, god, stop being such a nerd, anyway, we're going to Kiba's party together, and OMG I need your help getting ready! Can you come over? Great! see you in five."

Ino came over with an entire bag of make-up supplies. "Alright, let's transform you from poor, ugly, shrimpy, trashy, pink haired, freaky eyed bitch to sweet, smiling, angelic, baby faced, heap of gorgeousness."

"Hey!" Sakura complained. "If Sasuke's dating me, then I must not be that big a freak!"

Ino put her hands on her hips. "Get over yourself. Sure the uys a total hottie, but his personality is a no-go. I bet he hasn't even kissed you yet."

Sakura faltered. "Well, um, I-, did you get me the dress I wanted?"

Ino held it up. "Change into it and we'll do something about that rat's nest you call hair."

Sakura stuck her tounge out and changed into the dress. It was a light pink dress, with ruffles in just the right places. It was low cut and looked perfect with her new strap sandals. After about half an hour, Sakura glanced at herself in the miror. Her hair fell in soft waves down her back, and her skin was glowing. Her green eyes were shining, and her lashes were fierce. Her lip gloss was the exact shade of her hair. Her nails were perfectly manicured.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Ino! Do you want to come too?It's Saturday night!"

Ino smiled. "Sure. But I need to get ready too. So, see you at the party!"

As Ino left, she saw Sasuke at the door, wearing a suit.

"Hey." He said.

Ino glared at him. "She's my best friend, Sasuke. You break her heart, and I'll break you're face."

Sasuke blinked. "I-"

But she was gone.

Suddenly his heart felt heavy, like he was making a huge mistake. But he chose to ignore it. "Let's go." He said to Sakura, not mentioning her hair or outfit.

At the party, there was loud music booming through the speakers, with people dancing and shouting, drinking sugery drinks or playing truth or dare.

Sakura untangled herself from Sasuke's arms. "I'll be back in a jiffy! I just gotta go say hi to Hinata!"

Sasuke stared after her. Did she just say jiffy?

He passed by a group of people playing spin the bottle. He noticed Ino was among them. Her hair was out of her usual ponytail, and it cascaded down her back completely straight and silky. She was wearing a sky blue dress that was both cute and flirty. She had matching heeled boots. Her lips were bright pink and her eyes were gorgeous. Her eyelashes were dark and long, and she had eyeshadow on that made her eyes pop out. She was laughing and talking to Kiba and a bunch of guys. Then she noticed Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke!" She chirped cheerfully. He just stared at her. She was all mad at Sakura's house. And now that she was here with Kiba and those other guys, she was suddenly all happy?

"Do you wanna join us?" Ino asked, laughing as someone tickled her.

Why the hell was she so happy? It was so damn annoying! Suddenly, he felt like he was suffocating, like he had to leave the room. So he just shook his head and stomped out of the room.

Sakura suddenly jumped on him. He pushed her off. She was practicly bursting with happiness. Just like Ino was a second ago.

Sakura was confused. Boyfriends usually didn't act this way. "Sasuke-kun. Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke turned away, Ino's face popping in his brain. "Sakura I think we should break up."

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke! Why? What did I do wrong?I can change, I just-"

Sasuke began walking away. Not sure what he was feeling.

Sakura felt desperate. She had to do something! Sasuke dating her was proof that she was the more powerful one in her and Ino's friendship! Without him, Ino's popularity, ninja abilities, hair, talent, intelligence and style clearly made her superior. So she ran after him and tackled him in a hug. Sasuke stopped. Tears sprung from Sakura's eyes and spilled over down her face.

"Sasuke I love you!" Sakura cried, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for him to say those three magic words back to her.

Sasuke grunted and pushed her off.

Sakura fell to the ground, sobbing as Sasuke left the party, never looking back.

Please Review! And if you wanna see a picture of Ino's and Sakura's dress, it's on my profile.:)


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke please! Please take me back, I just, I just can't live without you!" Sakura wailed. Sasuke sighed. He was not going to take her back. She was a part of his expieriment, and nothing else.

The entire day Sakura had been following him around, and she was officially driving him insane! Mostly because she looked like she had already drivin herself insane.

Her hair looked like it hadn't been combed, her clothes looked wrinkled and her face, oh her face was the worst. Her eyes were strained from crying, he face was pale and her lips were always trembling like she was about to break out in tears.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, annoyed. "Look Sakura, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that-"

Sakura gasped. "You like Ino more, don't you?"

Sasuke frowned. "What? No. No I don't. I don't like Ino, look we're not even talking about her-"

Sakura stopped crying for a second. "Um, I'm starting to think I dodged a bullet with you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Look,the truth is, I dumped you because, well because you can do better then me."

Sakura started laughing. "Oh Sasuke-kun, you are too funny!"

"No, I'm serious Sakura. How many times have I made you cry before, feel unsure of yourself? How many times have I made you feel worthless? Useless even?"

Sakura fidgited uncomfertably. "Um, a lot."

Sasuke nodded. "And who, this whole time, has made you feel noticed, and beautiful? Who's made you feel like a princess?"

Sakura smiled. Her eyes had a farway look in her eyes.

Just then, Naruto jogged up. "Hey guys, what's new?"

Lee followed behind him. "Hello Sakura chan! And how has this youthful day been treating you? Well, I hope."

Sasuke cleared his throat and shot Sakura an expectant look. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Hi Lee-kun!" Sakura said, twirling her hair.

Sasuke's moth dropped open. Lee? Wait. This wasn't right. She was supposed to be talking to Naruto. What was going on here?

Lee looked at her shyly. "So, um, Sakura-chan? I was wondering if you wanted to go get some training done, I mean if you aren't busy?"

Sakura stopped smiling, and wrinkled her nose. "You want to train?"

Lee nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Guy sensei booked an entire training field just for me, and said I could bring a friend to train with. And there's going to be no one else there except for the two of us-"

Sakura batted her eyelashes and put a finger on Lee's lips. "Save it for the training field." She whispered. Then she skipped away.

Lee shook both of Sasuke's hands, tears falling from his eyes. "I don't know what you did Sasuke, but thank you!"

He then ran off to tell Guy sensei of his youthful acomplishment.

Sasuke couldn't believe it! That talk with Sakura was supposed to make her realize that Naruto was the perfect guy for her! Naruto, not Lee! Where did he go wrong?

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "I'm really sorry man. I tried to set her up with you, but-"

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke! Do you think I still have feelings for Sakura?"

Sasuke was shocked. "What? You don't?"

Naruto grinned like crazy. "No way dude! I'm a free man now. Although I think Hinata's kind of cute. Too bad she doesn't know I exist." He sighed. "Why are the cute ones always so hard to get?"

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. Unbelievable. After all this time, he had no clue.

Hinata poked Naruto on the back. "Hi Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned. "Oh hey Hinata. Where did you come from?"

Hinata blushed. "Um. I- do you wanna go get some ramen?"

Naruto laughed. "Sure!Later Sasuke!"

The two walked off, leaving Sasuke completely alone.

So now Naruto had a chance with a girl he liked, and Lee and Sakura were hanging out? So everyone was happy. Right? Week one observation: Girls were fickle. And so were a lot of guys.


End file.
